denverctowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Situationman/Denver: CTW Season 1 Episode 14 Sabotage (1)
Main Plot: Seth (Kaitlyn walks up to Seth at his locker.) Kaitlyn: Guess what today is! Seth: Trash Day? (Kaitlyn walks away looking upset. Seth stops her.) Seth: I was kidding. Kaitlyn: Were you? Seth: Today has something to do with a three. Kaitlyn: And that is... Seth: Our Three-Month Anniversery! Kaitlyn: Correct! And here's your prize. (Kaitlyn kisses Seth in french.) Seth: That was hot, but out here in public? Kaitlyn: It's school, not the bank. Seth: Okay. Kaitlyn: Besides, it's only a teaser with what I have for you. Seth: A present? Kaitlyn: Yep. Seth: Is it a surprize? Kaitlyn: No. I'll tell you. Seth: Sure! What is it? Kaitlyn: Me. (Kaitlyn kisses Seth and walks away with a sexy smile. Kenan and Angela walk over to him.) Kenan: What's up, super star? Seth: Oh hey guys. Angela: Uh oh. Someone's upset. Seth: Kaitlyn wants to have sex with me. Angela: Really? You've been dating for three months. Why not? Seth: I'm still sixteen. Angela: So? Seth: I don't wanna lose my virginity yet. Kenan: What's wrong with that? Seth: I bet you two have probably done it already. Angela: Problem. Seth: What? Angela: Kenan and I aren't dating and we're both still virgins. Seth: Oh. Well the first part, I knew. The second part I didn't know. Kenan: Anyways, if you don't want to do it, then don't. Seth: What's she gonna say? Angela: As quirky as she is, there might be tears, yelling, and kissing. Seth: Let's just hope the second and third part don't happen. Angela: Hey, it's on you. Subplot: Finn (Finn walks to his locker and finds a couple making out. Logan walks to his locker next to Finn's.) Finn: Again with these two? Logan: Are they barracading your locker, too? Finn: Almost everyday. Logan: I got a new locker over here. Finn: At least I don't have to face this alone. Logan: Haha yeah. Finn: Geez, did you see the girl? Logan: Yeah, she's not even cute. Finn: She's been kissing a weed wacker before she's been kissing him. Logan: Hahahaha! Nice one. Finn: Hey, it just comes in my head. Logan: You're Finn Johnson, right? Finn: Yeah, the junior who can dance and rap. Fling! Logan: We should hang. Finn: Really? Logan: Yeah, meet me and my friends afterschool at the field. Finn: If you say so. (Logan and Finn go to their classes.) Third Plot: Hilary (Afterschool at cheedrleading practice, Hilary is leading a cheer and then joins in.) Hilary: 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 1 and 2 and 3... OUCH!! (Hilary falls to ground moaning.) Angela: Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Hilary: No, I think I sprained my anckle. Brittney: If was us, we didn't mean to. Please don't kick us off. Hilary: It was me. I jumped in at a bad time. Abby: Are you gonna be okay? Hilary: Don't worry, I'll be okay. Dismissed! Angela: I'll take you to the nurse. Hilary: Thank you so much. Main Plot: Seth (Seth finished his homework and goes to watch Boardwalk Empire.) Seth: Now to see what Nucky's gonna do to Rosetti and Masseria. (The doorbell rings. Seth gets up to answer it.) Kaitlyn: Hey hot stuff. (Kaitlyn walks in. Seth closes the door.) Seth: Yes? Kaitlyn: Well, watcha doin? Seth: Watching Boardwalk Empire. Kaitlyn: Why? Seth: I finished my homework, parents aren't home from work yet and I'm bored, so why not? Kaitlyn: Well today IS our three month anniversery. Seth: Cool. Kaitlyn: So don't you think we should do what we said we would do? Seth: Which is? Kaitlyn: Have sex? Seth: I have studying. (Seth starts to sweat.) Kaitlyn: You're sweating. Seth: So? Kaitlyn: You're lying. Seth: Ugh. Ok. I am. Kaitlyn: What is with you? Seth: Well I thought we were gonna go on a date. Kaitlyn: Like we have for the last five times? No. Seth: Why not? Kaitlyn: I want something different. Seth: What about what I want? Kaitlyn: What do you want? Seth: Look I'm just not comfortable about this. Kaitlyn: Why don't you wanna do it? Seth: Is it nessesary? Kaitlyn: Relationships involve sex. Seth: I'm not comfortable with it yet. Kaitlyn: Okay then we'll about this tomorrow. (Kaitlyn leaves. Seth sits on the couch and continues watching tv.) Subplot: Finn (Finn and Logan walk to the field.) Logan: Well dude, here's our hang out. (Finn looks and sees Lily and Rhonda.) Lily: Didn't I see you from somwhere? Finn: Nope. Logan: This is Finn Johnson. A new friend. Rhonda: Finally, four happy hang-outs. Logan: I'm tired of being the only guy. Now we got a new recruit. Finn: Recruit? Logan: Just sayin. Third Plot: Hilary (Hilary is bending her knee while resting some ice on it.) Hilary: Ugh. This can't get worse. (Her phone rings. She answers.) Hilary: Hello? Angela: Hey, Hilary. How's your leg? Hilary: Very sore. It just won't heal fast enough. I even have ice on it and it still hurts. Angela: Well, ice doesn't fix a swelled leg in just a few hours. Hilary: I know. Angela: Maybe you should see a doctor. Hilary: Trust me, I'm fine. Angela: Okay, but please see one if your leg's not getting any better. Hilary: Sure, Angela. Main Plot: Seth (The next day, Seth walks up to his locker and opens it. He finds a note. He reads...) Seth: "Come to the boiler room when you see this." What more does she want from me?! (Seth walks to the boiler room and goes in.) Seth: Hello? Kaitlyn: Finally alone. Seth: Are you planning on having sex in here? Kaitlyn: Actually I want to ask you something. Seth: What now? Kaitlyn: Are you a transgender? Seth: You've got to be kidding me. No! Kaitlyn: Then why don't you want have sex with me. Seth: Because I don't think it's the right time. Can we talk about this later? Kaitlyn: Whatever. (Seth leaves.) Subplot: Finn (At lunch, Finn sits with Rhonda, Lily and Logan.) Logan: And it took twenty niners to figure it out. (They laugh. Hilda walks up to Finn.) Hilda: Hey Finn, do you have any math notes I can borrow? (Everyone look at Hilda, then they look at Finn.) Finn: I think you have the wrong table. (Rhonda and Logan laugh. Lily doesn't laugh. Hilda walks away with a frown.) Logan: Friend of yours? Finn: Just some weird little niner. (They laugh again.) Third Plot: Hilary (Hilary is in the nurse's office.) Nurse: Well, here's your knee brace. Don't run in this one. You may experience more limping. Hilary: Okay. (The nurse leaves. Hilary finds oxycodine on a desk. She swipes it.) Hilary: This shall do. (She takes one and walks off.) Next time on Denver CTW... Seth gets pressured. Seth: Can we just get off it? Kaitlyn: No. Not until it happens. But can he stand the heat? Sally: It's your coice, Seth. Seth: Ugh!!!! Finn gets used and there's two sides. Rhonda: All we need is a funny guy. Logan: What's wrong with friendship? Who will he choose? Finn: You used me! And Hilary uses pain-killers for her leg. Hilary: I feel great. Carter: Not for long. Will she make a mistake? Hilary: Oh my gosh! Call 911! All new Denver CTW. Next Sunday on Degrassi Wiki. Category:Blog posts